1. Field of the Invention
In the course of my activities in the field of horticultural genetics, and especially in respect to the hybridizing of new and distinct varieties of fruit and nut trees, I conduct such activities at my premises located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif., and at which location I operate and maintain an experimental orchard, and wherein the present variety of rootstock tree was originated by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of rootstock tree is embraced by Class 38, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of rootstock trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, are the Prunus besseyi and Prunus tomentosa semi-dwarfing rootstocks (both unpatented) and Nemaguard rootstock (unpatented). The Red Beaut plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) is also identified in this specification.